casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Night of the Loving Dead
"Night of the Loving Dead" is the 1013th episode of Casualty and the ninth episode of the 31st series. It was preceded by "The Big Day" and followed by "Shock to the System". the episode was directed by Amanda Mealing, who portrays Connie Beauchamp, and written by Jeff Povey. In May 2016, Amanda Mealing posted a photo on Twitter revealing the front page of the script, at which point it was listed as episode 10 of the series. It ended up being the ninth episode as a result of the anniversary episode airing as a feature length, rather than two separate episodes. The events of the episode take place on 29 October 2016. Synopsis Two weeks have passed since the date of the wedding, and Robyn still hasn't found Glen. In the ED Robyn is on the phone to Max and David who are driving around in her car following her directions using the tracker on his phone. They end up being led to a dead end with the tracker saying they're near him. In suspicion, David gets Robyn to ring Glen's phone and is shocked when he hears it ringing inside a man's bag. He confronts him about it but Max gets David to let him off the hook. However, a chase ensues between them and after jumping over a fence the man gets badly cut with barbed wire and they're forced to phone for an ambulance. Meanwhile, two sisters Kara and Juno are taking part in a horror maze but when startled by one of the zombie actors, Ryan, and Kara punches him in the face and he hits his head on a wall. Juno is angry with her sister and Kara soon realises that it was an attempted date set up for her. As Kara is finding an exit with Ryan following, the floor gives way and they both fall to the floor below. They're both admitted to the ED along with Juno. Elle gives Ethan two tickets to the hospital's awards night and hints that he should take Alicia. He later asks her and she accepts his offer. The man with Glen's phone is found to be named Paolo and he tells the staff that he doesn't know him. Lily treats him but Robyn continues to enquire as to where Glen is. However, when he deems that he's fit to go, he discharges himself. However, at the pub he collapses and is taken back into the ED. Only then do they discover that he's had a mastectomy and met Glen during chemo visits. He tells Robyn the truth, that Glen had handed him all his possessions before he left and asked him to get rid of them. Kara and Ryan are admitted and she's angry that Juno tried to set them up out of pity. Angrily, Kara storms in and tells Ryan that she doesn't like him, but as she does this he takes a turn for the worse and they're asked to leave. Ethan chats with Kara and takes some inspiration from her anger. Alicia arrives outside to find Cal waiting for her in the cab and he tells her that Ethan opted out at the last minute. Dylan examines Robyn but is unable to find a heartbeat on the Doppler. However, David realises that the volume is turned down and when Dylan tries again he's able to hear the heartbeat. Upon hearing her baby's heartbeat, Robyn has a change of heart. Production In early July 2016, Amanda Mealing posted a photo on Twitter during the filming of the episode, indicating that episodes post 30th anniversary were filmed approximately 4 months in advance.